


You're Not Alone

by Starry_Stark



Category: Avengers, Black Panther - Fandom, Captain America Civil War, Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: And T'Challa gives him one, Blanket cuddles, Depressed Tony Stark, M/M, Note: This was written before the release of Black Panther, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Stark/pseuds/Starry_Stark
Summary: T'Challa comes home to Tony, to find he is in desperate need of comforting





	

Rain pounded against the glass wall of Stark Tower, the glow of the moon highlighting the raindrops as they ran down the glass. Tony was sat, motionless, watching the drops with his eyes, his expression blank. It was as if a dark grey cloud had desended over his head, mixing up his thoughts and leaving him with no energy. He desperately wanted to go and do something to get rid of the lethargic that was plaguing his body, yet the mere thought of leaving the couch drained him.

The elevator pinged open, yet Tony made no attempt to turn to see who had entered. His boyfriend, T'Challa stepped into the room, his face marred with concerned. He often had to leave Tony in New York whilst he dealt with matters in Wakanda. Sometimes Tony would greet him with a grin, other days a quick hug, then on his 'off days' as Tony called them, T'Challa would have to hunt for his boyfriend and just offer him company whilst Tony tried to get hus head together. Tony was still dealing with the aftermath of the superhero civil war and somedays…weren't as good as other days.

Gently, T'Challa plucked a deep blue blanket off of the back of the couch and unfolded it as he got closer to Tony. Carefully, he sat down next to his boyfriend and draped the blanket over them both, receiving a flicker of recognition in return. Almost as if he was unsure of himself, Tony slowly slid towards T'Challa and lent his head on his shoulder, eyes still fixed on the rain.

Resting his head on Tony's, T'Challa looked out of the window to see the New York City skyline, the raindrops illuminated by the lights, so different from Wakanda, yet T'Challa loved it.

"You're not alone, Tony."

"I know." Tony murmured before letting his eyes fall close, his dark lashes against his tan cheeks.

T'Challa turned his head to press a tender kiss into Tony's soft hair, listening as Tony hummed appreciatively and snuggled closer to T'Challa, attempting to get more of his body heat. Then, they stayed like that, content with each others company as the rain thundered on outside. T'Challa lightly pulled his fingertips through his lovers curling hair as Tony succumbed to his tiredness and drifted off, his breathing deepening and his breaths delicately ghosting against T'Challa's neck.

"You're not alone in this." T'Challa whispered.

Then, as Tony slept on, probably getting the most amount of sleep he had in days, T'Challa stared into the stars, knowing how lucky he was to have this beautiful man.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is rather short


End file.
